Carlos' Sister
by GottaDreamBigTime
Summary: Lilly visits the PalmWoods but get's kicked out of her home and has to stay with the boys,She causes mayjor problems unintentionally.And really gets on Camille's bad side.NONSLASH!  Kendall/Jo,Carlos/Stephanie,James/Katie,Logan/Lilly  may be rated M soon.
1. Welcome to the PalmWoods

**A/N: Caution contains Non slash and cute family moments (dont know why that would be bad but...yeah) don't like-don't read**

CARLOS POV

The door top apartment 2J flew open.

"Carlos!" my sister Lilly screached.

"Lilly!" I ran up and gave her a hug.

"You have a sister" James asked shocked.

"Carlos, You don't mention me?" Lilly frowned

"No James I have a twin sister." I put an arm around my sister.

"Oh, Still taller than you I see." Lilly joked.

"Oh I was waiting for that joke!" I hand cuffed her to the lamp with our Papi's handcuffs.

"Why'd he let you have theese!" Lilly shouted.

"He didn't." I confessed.

"I'm still here" James said.

"Oh sorry!" Lilly's cheeks went red.

I'd introduce myself and all that but ya know the usual, hand cuffed to a lamp by my brother."

Lilly said sarcasticly.

"That's ok. I can help with that last part." James said and then tackling me.

"Gimme the key!" James shouted.

"Never!" I screamed.

Logan walked in and took in the whole scene.

"What's going on!" He sounded freaked!

"Oh nothing. Everythings normal. Carlos handcuffed his twin sister to a lamp. No weirdness" Lilly banged her head against the wall.

"Help!" James kept trying to steal the key.

Kendall came in with a weird look on his face as soon as he saw all of this and walked out.

James got the key and threw it to unlocked herself.

"I'm so gonna kill you Carlos!" she giggled.

I ran out the door with her close behind. When we got to the pool we didn't stop I jumped in and she

put me in a headlock."Gotcha!" She cried. She pulled herself out of the pool then helped me out.

"I'll go ge us some towels." I laughed.

"Thanks. Love ya bro." Lilly smiled.

"You too Lilly." I hugged her.


	2. Why Don't You Mention Me?

**A/N: enjoy the cute moments between carlos and lilly in this chapter**

LILLY POV

I saved a pool chair for my brother and a burnette girl walked up to me.

"Hi." she said cheerfully.

"Hey" I smiled and introduced myself.

"You look like my friend Carlos." She said.

"Oh geeze sorry! I'm Camille." She said.

"Oh Carlos Garcia?" I asked.

"Yeah! You know him?" She asked.

"Know him? Only my whole life. He's my younger twin brother." I replied.

Before she answered Carlos came back.

"I see you met Camille." He commented.

"Why don't you mention her?" Camille asked.

"Oh so appriciated Carlos!" I smiled sarcasticly.

"I don't mention you because it never comes up." Carlos replied.

"I asked you last week if you had any sisters." Camille accused.

"Fine you caught me! You are embarassing Lilly. I'm sorry" He confessed.

"So are you! But I talk about you Carlos!" I frowned I was kind of angery.

"Ok ok lets just relax!" We all lied down.

"AHH!" Logan screamed across the pool followed by a splash.

"It was nice while it lasted" Camille took off her sunglasses.

"What happened!" I asked.

"James threw me in the pool!" Logan yelled.

"I'll get you a towel!" Camille stood up.

"No use." Carlos said."I got the last Logan you can have mine" He threw his towel at Logan.

"Ahh! I don't want your pit stink thank you very much,Carlos." Logan threw it back.

"You can have mine Logan. I'm pretty much dry now and I didn't use it" I offered.

"Thanks Lilly." He smilled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"No problem. You're welcome,Logan" I kept smiling and out of the corner of my eye I swear Camille was

glaring at me.

When we were all around the table my phone rang. "Sorry It's my mom may I?" I asked embarassed.

"Of course Lilly." She replied.

I walked over by the slide."Hello?" I answered.

"Hi sweetie! YOU'RE LIVING WITH YOUR BROTHER! I don't want to see you until your grades go up and your behavior improves!" She growled and then hung up.

I started crying and dropped my ran up to me.

"Whats wrong!" he asked clearly worried.

"C-can w-w-w-we talk some where else" I whispered between sobs.

"Of course Lilly!" he walked me to his room.

"Breathe Lilly, Shh it's ok! Calm down sis!" I started to breathe.

"Ok ,Lill what's wrong?" he said softly.

"Mom kicked me out!" I yell whispered and then started sobbing again.


	3. He's Mine

A/N:This is my first non slash non one shot be nice! Also I don't think I like this story but I do like original characters :) don't like? QUIT READING. do like? Thanks there's a review link...  
>anyway enjoy!<p>CARLOS POV<p>

I was shocked.

"Where am I gonna live!" she cried.

"Here." I said determined to get Mrs. Knight to let her live with us.

"Is gonna be ok with that?" Lilly asked very concerned.

"I'll make her if shes not." I said.

Truthfully I love my sister more than anything.

"I love ya bro." she had stopped crying. I hugged her and we walked back to the table.

"I love you too Lilly" I replied.

"? Can Lilly stay with us?" I asked.

"Of course but may I ask why?" she sounded very concerned.

"I can't say around Lilly. It makes her really sad." I said.

"I'll go with Lilly." Logan offered.

"Okay." Lilly's eyes lit up.

I explained the story to .

"She can be my roomate!" Katie said really excited.

"OK I'll go ask Lilly. She'd probably love to be your roomate Katie." I climbed up to the top of the slide on the balcony. When I got up I saw Logan and Lilly kissing!

"Logan!" I almost yelled.

They jumped apart. "Carlos-" I interupted her.

"Katie wants to be your roomate." I said.

"Tell her I'd love to." Lilly smiled.

I slid down the slide followed by Lilly after Logan followed us back to the started laughing

histaricly then whispered something to Logan. Before I could see what was so funny he ran out.

We watched a horror movie later when finally went to bed. Lilly and Logan were sitting close together on the floor while Katie was holding James' hand becaust it was a really messed up part of the movie (He was the only one beside her.). Kendall had his arm around Jo while me and Stephanie sat together on the couch with Camille sitting awkwardly alone and glaring at my got up and dragged me to the kitchen with her.

"Get Lilly away from my Logan!" she yell whispered.

"But Cami-" she cut me off.

"JUST DO IT!" she growled.

"Lilly come here please" I called.

"KK" She replied.

Camille ran over to Logan.

"Look I'd be seriously scared if I were you." I whispered.

"Yeah I know Camille is crazy." Lilly snapped.

"Yeah , well-" I was interupted (again) this time by Camille crying.

"Oh my god, Camille what's wrong!" Lilly ran over concerned.

Camille slapped her and then ran out the door. 


	4. I Love You

A/N: This chapter is pure fluff and stuff. also comfort. yeah yeah i'll shut up

LILLY POV

I was stunned. Quietly I walked into mine and Katie's room -we had set up before the movie-, sat down on my bed and stared at the wall.

"Logan let me handle this" Katie said from outside the door.

Katie entered the room.

"It's ok" Katie whispered and patted my back.

"Logan loves you ya know?" She whispered.

"Camille cried because Logan broke up with her, for you. Now I'm gonna go talk to Camille."

She walked out.

"That kid is good at making people feel better." I said as Logan walked in.

"I know and she's right."

"About what?" I was confused.

"I love you." He said sweetly.

"I love you too Logie." I smiled.

I was shocked again. Shocked and over joyed that he loved me too.

"I know I kinda just met you and you are my best friend's sister, but Lilly Garcia I love you."

JO POV

I felt bad for Camille. But I felt worse for Lilly, I mean Camille just met her and is already trying to beat her up.

"Jo I know this is horribe timing and all but I can't hold it in any longer." Kendall smiled.

He got down on one knee to tie his shoe but pulled out a ring from his pocket instead.

"Jo Taylor, Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked

"YES! Absolutely!" I yelled.

LILLY POV

We heard Jo shout something from the other room.

"Guess Kendall finally asked ... the question." Logan laughed.

"Awe" I smiled.

Katie ran inside our room and locked the door. She was crying and she had a black eye.

"Be right back!" Logan ran out the door.

Two minutes later he came back with an ice pack for Katie.

"Thank you Logan"

When she finally calmed down she went to

watch the movie again with everyone but Logan and I.

"Finally alone" He sighed, That's when walked in. 


	5. Announcements

A/N: Don't judge me!

LILLY POV

She motioned for us to follow her so we did.

"Hey kiddos I have 3 rules for those of you who are dating. 1)You can't be alone in each

other's rooms alone with/without the door locked.

2)Curfue is 10 pm "guests" must leave at 10:30pm.

3)Break a rule grounded for 1 week. 1 rule = 1 week.

The later you stay out after curfue, the longer your punishment. Got It?" We all nodded

"While we're all here..." Jo said.

"I asked Jo a very important question..." They showed us the rings.

We all clapped and congradulated, except mama knight who burst into tears.

"Mom,what's wrong!" Katie threw her arms around her mother.

"My baby is growing up!" She sobbed.

"Oh Mom it's ok!" Kendal joined in on the hug.

Before we knew it it was one big awkward group hug. Luckily, we managed to calm her down.

CARLOS POV

We were all so happy. "I've got an announcement too!" Katie stood up.

"Katie!" James whispered.

She gave him 'THE Look'.

"Fine!" He stood behind her.

"James and I are... dating." Katie said.

"Kates we already knew that." I laughed.

"I didn't."Kendall growled and grabbed his wrist, he shook it off.

"Kendall you can't hurt him" Katie glared and Logan and I held him back.

You know to be safe. James wanted to be a model and well he couldn't if Kendall broke his face.

"Fine!" he calmed down and I let go my place was taken by my sister who I knew Kendall

wouldn't hurt. We managed to get him to calm down.

But this whole time Camille was sitting in the corner glaring at my sister, I was seriously starting

to hate Camille.

"Hey Carlitos!" Stephanie greeted me as I pulled out her chair for her.

"Hey cutie." I replied kissing her on the cheek.

"So how goes it?" I she asked taking a bite of the pizza we got delivered to 2J.

"Great! Kendall is getting married, My sister lives with us happily,Katie has some one to talk to,

You're back,And-" She interupted me

"Back? I saw you twelve houirs ago!" She laughed and then kissed me.

"So hows it goin for you?" I asked.

"Well,Carlos I'm with you aren't I" She answered happily holding my hand.

"Awe, I love you Steph." I smiled.

"I love you too Carlos." she kissed me again before Logan and my sister walked out together.

"Wanna make this a spy mission?" I whispered.

"You're way too over protective,but yes, as long as I'm with you I would love to" She stood up.

"Stay here and I'll text you where they are." She closed the door.

The door swung open "And get disguises!" She winked and left.

BTRROXBTRROXBTRROXBTRROX

A/N: Incase I didn't tell you Katie is 15 and the guys are 17. PS IK there is a bunch of corny lovey stuff but hey ITS NOT SLASH. I mean did ya think it woudn't be ;) Tell me whatcha think with the magic of the review button! yay! 


	6. Marty and Sam

A/N: This is just a filler chapter of Carlos and stepth on their spy mission.

CARLOS POV

We followed them into the new resteraunt and got the table beside was in a blonde wig, a

long pink skirt, a tank top, and of course sunglasses. I was in a red wig flowery tourist type shirt cargo shorts things, socks sandals,and duh sunglasses.

"Eh Marty what a cute couple" She whispered in a weird voice.

"Ahh yes rememba when we was dat young Sam?" I whispered in the dumbest voice I could manage without bursting out laughing.

"One Logan." Lilly turned to us.

"Carlos Garcia what are you doing!" She glared at me.

"I'm Marty!Who's dis Carlitos fella." I replied.

"She never said your nickname she said Carlos." Logan accused.

Luckily Steph covered for me "We knew a kid who went by da name of Carlitos."

"When we was younger" She said.

Lilly pulled of Stephanie's wig.

"Hey Steph." She smiled.

"I'm no Steph! I is just a girl by dis name of Sam I am" She said.

"Okay Sam time to give up." I said.

"KK" She replied.

Logan opened his mouth to insult me I'm sure but before he could Stephanie grabbed my arm.

"Come on Marty time to leave." She said in her 'Stephanie voice'.

"Marty and Sam have left the building!" She shouted as we walked out.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I apologize as I may have frequent spelling errors in my story. but i must admit in this chapter if they were speaking the grammer/spelling errors were on purpose. 


	7. Camille Did What?

A/N:Things between Lilly and Logan do get slightly more heated but I might bring the rating up to a T :))  
>I mean I drew Lilly as a cartoon and Logan as a cartoon with her and I'm serious they are just so darn cute! ENJOY! :)) PS I had an energy drink xD.<p>LILLY POV<p>

"CARLOS!" I shouted when I entered apartment 2J with Logan.

Carlos fell down the slide "heh heh heh I need to be some where..." I stopped him.

"You're such a stalker!" I punched his arm lightly

"And that's how I know you care. You are far too over protective but such a loving brother!" I hugged him.

"Sorry sis! Won't happen again." He smiled.

"Or at least next time I won't know?"I suggested

"Don't Encourage him!" Logan spoke quickly.

"I agree Lilly, Next time I'll be a better stalker." We shook hands

We went and sat in Logan and Kendall's room.

"You Have a great brother you know?" Logan said.

"I know believe 's very loving but he acts like I'M the younger twin." I said closing the door.

"Rule one!" Logan looked worried.

"Don't worry besides Carlos is here." I said pointing under Kendall's bed.

Carlos smiled awkwardly.

"I'm so telling Kendall there is a midgit living under his bed." Logan joked.

Carlos glared at him.

"Don't worry I know how to make him leave." I whispered to Logan and then told him my plan.

I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me.

"Ahh!" Carlos screamed and ran out the door almost crashing into it.

"Can we continue your plan?" Logan looked at his feet blushing.

"I think I'm okay with that." I stood up.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He kissed me as I played with his burnette hair,unaware of anything door swung open pulled away and I frowned.

"DOG!STUDIO!NOW!" Gustavo screamed.

"Logan it's an emergancy please. Just take your girlfriend to the studio!" Kelly yelled.

Our faces went red as we heard her say that word. Logan picked me up and followed Kelly and Gustavo out of apartment 2J with Carlos behind us.

"What the H-" I laughed

"My feet work Logan." I smiled

"I know I like this, its no trouble you're light." Logan kissed me on the cheek.

"Logie you're really sweet" Carlos elbowed me.

We got into the cab after Kendall and Carlos still glaring at Logan had to go into the other cab

"Well I had to be to balance out my relationship with Camille." Logan joked.

"Yeah I can't believe that jerk gave poor Katie a black eye." I growled forgeting who we were in the cab with. "CAMILLE DID WHAT!" Kendall screamed furious.

"Katie was afraid to tell you!" Logan said.

"I'm gonna get back at her somehow" Kendall growled.

"I have a plan!" Logan said he told us his plan and I was surprised at how evil it was. 


	8. The Plan

A/N I absolutely am in love with this story i might go up to 20 chapters 30 is where it has to stop :I by the way the "break up song" Is the one in 'Big Time Girlfriends' that gustavo gives up on.

LILLY POV

"We were both afraid the only one who wasn't was Logan. But I was afraid for him. So we didn't tell you!"I said inching closer to Logan who put a protective arm around my waist.

We got out of the cab and went into the studio.

The guys started singing. They were even better in person.

"Come here!" Gustavo demanded.I walked over.

"Break up with Logan!" He shouted.

"NO! Why" I yelled.

"So he can sing the break up song better and I hate you! I'll give you 5,000 dollars" He yelled!

"Not in one million years, And don't you hate every living thing!" I walked over to Logan when he walked out."Gustavo hates me and wants to get me to break up with you" I whispered.

Logan gasped "He bribed me with 5,000 dollars" I said.

"Did you take it?" He frowned.

"Not in a million years would I" I kissed him.

Carlos coughed "Cut it out" and then coughed again.

When we got back to the palm woods I called Stephanie,Jo,and Katie.

Camille was rehersing a part and was up at her apartment and her dad was at work.

Kendall banged on her door.

"What." Camille snapped opening the door.

"You hit my sister!" He growled. All four boys entered the apartment. Logan left the door open as planned.

"You can't hit me." She laughed.

"Oh we know that very well." Carlos said.

"But we can!" I growled entering her apartment,Jo,Stephanie and Katie right behing me.

James held onto Katie "I don't want you getting hurt." He whispered and Kendall stole her from James.

Camille slapped me. "YOU B-" she screamed. I punched her and Jo pushed her to the ground.

Camille bit Stephanie as we tried to walk away. "OW!" She screamed kicking Camille in the face by accident when she tried to shake her off of her leg. Camille started crying.

"It's okay.." Jo reached down to help Camille.

Camille grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground. Jo backed out of the tripped Stephanie who yanked on Camille's leg pulling her to the ground. Stephanie left the fight too.

"Just you and me you jerk!" I yelled chasing her out the door.

We made our way to the stairs. I punched her and she fell back on the railing. With one sharp push she

sent me tumling down many flights of stairs the last thing I heard was Logan shouting my name then it

all went dark. 


	9. Awake

A/N I dont own 'RockStar' (the drink),Big time rush, Or Sadly Logan :/ or anything else you my recognize.

LOGAN POV

"Lilly!" I shouted.

Katie screamed,furious she puncked Camille harder than I've seen anyone ever get punched.

Carlos bolted down stairs. Kendall got on his cell phone and called an ambulance.

Camille hit the floor with a thud and Katie kicked her (not hard but still).

James started to calm Katie down. So many things were happening at once.

Without noticing I bolted down stairs.

"Wake up!" Carlos cried.

"L-Logan help." He had tears in his eyes.

"I don't... I... um" I stuttered for once in my life I had no idea what to do.

Sure I read all those books but I just didn't know what to do.

Carlos screamed a long string of curse words directed at Camille.

"Camille's out cold. Katie got her revenge." I said flatly.

Sirens came from outside. Followed by shouting.

Paramedics came rushing up the stairs. The rest I didn't notice except being on my way to the hospital in the rushed her into some room in the hospital.

"She's still breathing" A mans voice said.

"Bad head injuries." Another said.

I sat in the chair closest to the hospital bed, Carlos tried to take it and then he saw the look on my face and moved the couch closer to the bed. We sat there silent for two hours straight.

Carlos broke the silence "P-p-pleasse Lil-l-l-y wake up" Tears fell down his face. It was 1 am and I had to sleep. Carlos stayed wide awake. He woke me up once telling me to drive out and get him coffee. I called Kendall and told him and fell back asleep. I woke up at 7 am to doctor's voices.

"She seems better." A man said.

"She heals strangely fast." A woman replied

"Runs in the family." Carlos interupted.

For the first time that morning I looked at Carlos, His eyes were bloodshot black rings surrounded them, and he was shaking. His eyes were black red and puffy. His cheeks red too from crying.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked with no emotion as the doctors left.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WHILE LILLY'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" He screamed.

There was no futher conversation or news from the doctors.

Carlos slept for 4 hours then drank 1 full rockstar.

A week later I woke up screaming. No one came in to check on us.

"WHAT NOW YOU -" Harsher curse words.

I stayed silent.

** that night**

I was awoken by coughing at 8:45 am it was Lilly.

"Lo..gan?" she whispered her voice shakey.

"Lilly! You're awake!" I yell whispered.

"W-what happened?" She said.

"Camille pushed you down the stairs, you ended up 5 floors down." I answered tears rolling down my face once again.

"Logie it's ok, I'm fine now" She answered.

"Carlos?" she said looking over to him.

"Don't wake him he was awake for 33 hours straight and then fell asleep and i just lost count." I whispered.

"I love you so much Logan." She smiled for the first time in a week.

"I love you more Lilly" I said.

I kissed her again for the first time in a week. 


	10. Here With You

a/n ive decided the boys and lilly are 19 and katie is 18

JO POV

3 weeks until the wedding and my maid of honor still sant walk very well.

The best man is helping her and we still don't have a location.

"Kenny?" I said sweetly.

"Yea?" He smiled.

"find a location pretty please?" I asked.

"Sure baby." he got out his cell phone and the phonebook.

"LOGAN! GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE!" Logan walked up to the kitchen counter with Lilly still leaning

on his shoulder.

"Location find now!" I said.

"I'll help." Lilly offered.

"No we're going dress shopping." I smiled.

"Get my crutches?" she said I sighed and got them.

***Shopping at the dress store***

We found the perfect dress for me:White strapless, floor length, frilly, all that stuff with a purple ribbon with a white rose that wraps around my waist.

"Um theese are goregeous!" Lilly said looking at a strapless lavender knee lengh dress.

"Perfect!" I called my brides maids and asked their sizes and we grabbed 5 purple dresses.

"That covers that!" Lilly checked it off our to-do list.

"Next up... hair/makeup apointments!" She smiled.

I loved her bubbly personality she's like Carlos always so happy.

We looked at 5 places until we came to 'Live Beautiful' and we made appointments.

"we're done!" I cried.

"Well you are. I have one last thing." She sent me home.

LOGAN POV

"I got the place!" I cried so happy it was over.

"The church here in town?" Kendall said.

"Logan you`re a genious!" He said.

*** bachelor/Bachelorette parties****

We went bungee jumping after we had all jumped in the palmwoods pool with our clothes on.

(Kendall threw up)

Then we passed out back at home (except me(designated driver)).

LILLY POV

We had hit a bunch of dance clubs.

We all had jeans and purple shirts that said "Bride","Maid of Honor" and "BridesMaid".

I had to drive everyone home and be boring.

When I got to apartment 2J I went and sat on the couch and flicked on the only thing on tv a stupid spongebob marathon.

"Hey,Cutie whatcha watchin?" Logan sat beside me.

"SpongeBob" I laughed. "How come you`re not passed out or puking violently?" I asked

"I was the driver." He said.

"Atleast I know I wasn`t the only boring one tonight" I gave him a quick kiss.

"I`m gettin tired wanna sleep in mine and Kendall`s room" He smiled.

"Sure." We quietly slipped into their room with Kendall snoring loudly in his bed.

"I was so worried about you,baby!" Logan whispered.

" I`m sorry."

"Don`t pushed you." He replied.

He pulled me as close as he could wrapping his arms around my waist.I put my arms around his neck.

Lack of oxygen became a problem. He pulled away and took a breath. I pulled him close once again.

"I Love you so much." He mumbled against my lips.

"I Love you far more." I replied.

We pulled the covers up and fell asleep toghether.

I was half asleep when I heard him mumble `Lilly` in his sleep.


	11. Explain!

A/N please excuse the spelling errors im just so excited to write this!

LILLY POV

I was woken up by bright sunlight forgetting where I was.

I looked around, This isn't my room, I thought panicing.

Thats when I looked beside me and remembered. I glanced at the alarm clock: 3:00 pm.

"Wake up! You've been sleeping for 12 hours!" Kendall's mom barged in.

"Go away I'm tired!" Kendall groaned.

"Logan!" she sounded shocked and angery.

"I swear we didn't do anything last night!" I put my hands up in defense.

"Yeah Kendall's to light a god da- sleeper" Logan said.

"Yes and you shift to much in your effing sleep!" Kendal snapped.

"Well I guess you weren't in here alone so you're I'm watchin you!" Mama Knight said.

"Ok" we all answered.

She left to go to the gym.

"WHAT THE H- LOGAN!" Carlos marched in.

Here we go again! I thought. I sprung out of bed (well as well as I could with a broken leg.).

"I'm ok, nothing happened,Breathe Carlos." I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Stay" I comanded, he did so.

"EXPLAIN!" he shouted at Logan.

"I let her sleep in here last night, thats all." Logan said.

"Explain,Lilly." He said calmly to me while still glaring at Logan.

"He let me sleep in here." I said

"I believe you. But remember THE WALLS ARE THIN!" he dissappeared out the door.

"I guess it's time to wake up." Logan grumbled.

"Not a morning person?" I asked

"H- No!" Logan said putting his arm around me.

"You really don't remember me from school do you?" I asked

"Nope." He answered.

"I went by Lilly Parker, mom's maiden name." I smiled.

".Way." He gasped

"Why not? I really liked Carlos told me to back off so I did, but I still liked you and I do now." He

blushed.

"I liked you to." I smiled

"Why?I was a nerd." He sounded disgusted

"Logie.. You still are, but that's a good thing, wanns know why?" he nodded.

"You're the hottest nerd ever! And you're my nerd." I kissed him.

"We all liked you... but Carlos loved ya, you know as a brother. But back then we didn't see it that way, you always hung around each other and stuff so we thought you were dating or something." He said.

I made gagging noises."Don't make me barf!" I said.

We walked out the door of apartment 2J and down the hall.

" How come you don't use your crutches when you're with me?" he asked

"I like being near you, and it's an excuse to be close..." I blushed like crazy.

"I was hoping you'd be the one to say that. I think I've said this before... but I really love you."

"I love you too,Logie." I smiled.

"I don't like people calling me Logie." He said flatly.

"Oh" I frowned.

"Only by you." He said lovingly.

He kissed me sweetly. 


	12. Please,Not Lilly

A/N THis was deleted by mistake so sorry!  
>PS camille is a psycho path in this story, I didn't plan on it it just happened<p>LOGAN POV<p>

Camille was spying on us from across the pool. I know she was.

Her eyes were hiding behinde her sunglasses yet somehow I just knew.

"Camille's Spying on us." Lilly noted reading a text from Katie.

"Guess what James and katie are going on a date tomorrow." She said

I nodded. Camille walked over to me and grabbed my wrist.

"No,no!" Lilly said desprately.

With a sharp tug Camille sent Lilly flying off her chair, she hit the cement, hard.

"OW!" She screamed when her broken leg hit the ground.

"Let me give you a hand" Camille said evilly.

Lilly grabbed her hand and sent her flying into the pool,Camille did a face plant on the bottom.

"Oh no I didn't mean to-"

"Run!" I shouted, Picking her up and running into the elevator.

The elevator ride was short, I ran into apartment 2J still carrying Lilly.

We hid in the air ducts.

"Very uncomfortable" Lilly complained.

"Would you rather die?" I asked worried she shook her head.

The door broke down for the fourth time. "WHERE ARE YOU!" Camille screamed.

Lilly looked though one of the vents : Camille was in my room.

"Shes got a steak knife" Lilly whispered in a tiny voice.

I called 911 again.

The voice answered the standard questions: Name, Emergancy,Location, etc.

Camille went to search the other rooms, Lilly fell through the open vent and onto my bed.

She screamed and Camille ran in.

"CAMILLE ROBERTS COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP" Officer Garcia shouted.

She put the knife up near Lilly's throat and walked out the door,Oh Please,God No,Not Lilly, I thought.

I really didn't want to have to do this. 


	13. More Than Anything

A/N You asked for more action so here it is btw idk how to spell panicky/panicy sorry.

LILLY POV

I heard my fathers voice and thats all for the second time this month we had to call 911.

Why Me? I thought. Why did I have to be the one person this crazy girl hated?

"Lilly Bear" I saw my dad mouth the words.

"PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!" He said pointing the gun at Camille.

"Camille?" Logan said from behind her.

She didn't look behind her like something hit her lightly in the side and she went down.

(She must have lost her balance beause it wasn't enough to hurt a person or knock them down)I turned around to see Logan.

"Sorry" He said to Camille.

"Logan!" I said.

He ran up and hugged me. Dad ran up and handcuffed Camille.

"Are you okay?" They sounded so worried I just nodded.

"Stop worrying us" Logan said.

Tears were falling down my cheeks silently Carlos ran up to us coming out of no where.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" He sounded panicky.

"It's okay now son." Papi (Officer Garcia) said.

"Logan Mitchell if you EVER let something happen to my sister I swear-!"

"Carlos! He saved me!" I said.

Logan and Officer Garcia nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Camille" Logan called to her

"Don't be, that was one of the bravest things I've ever seen a teenage boy do!" Dad said.

"What about me?" Carlos said frowning

"Those are brave in a different way." He replied.

XXXXXXXX

Soon everyone left the scene and it was the end of another day.

"Night Lilly" Logan hugged me

"Night, I love you so much" I replied

"Please stop scaring me, I love you more than anything" Logan said lovingly.

"Thank you so much, You saved my life I dont know what I would do without you baby." I said

"Not a problem in the least. You make me love you more than any thing, ever, Lilly Garcia you are perfect" He kissed my lips softly before

lying back down and falling asleep quietly.

As I drifted off into sleep I knew I was forgetting something, but I didn't know what.


	14. Like a Brother

A/N even more suspense in this chapter beware. but sadly I have no further Ideas so it's either this or nuthin :/ PS I didn't want Camille to be so terrible! it just happened :S

LILLY POV

Once again woken up by the happy was still sleeping until I gasped.

"Whats wrong!" Logan was fully awake now, eyes wide open.

"Katie and James never came home last night!" Oh I did now I woke up the sure-to-be-angery blonde haired, green eyed monster.

"HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE!" Tears of anger and sadness rolled down Kendall's face.

He grabbed his cell phone and called Katie over and over- no answer.

I called James.

"Hello?" He sounded half awake.

"WHERE THE EFF ARE YOU!" Kendall screamed.

"Hi James, It's Lilly what happened?" I asked, he started sobbing.

"I don't know! K-Katie went to get something from the car and didn't come back!" He sobbed.

"Her phone was smashed!" I gasped.

"James honey tell me where you are and I'll pick you up. It's okay we'll find her!" I said.

"Somewhere in the woods!" He cried.

"SHH James We'll find you" I whispered fighting tears scared for them both.

"I'll bring the whole god d- Palmwoods to the woods by the theater if I have to" I said calmly.

XXXX

We were searching the woods for hours before we got close.

"JAMES DIAMOND CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I shouted.

"OVER HERE" he said off in the distance.

I found him sitting on the ground tied to a tree,his face all scratched and bruised.

"OH MY GOD what happened!" I said kneeling beside him

"What if we don't get out." He whined.

"Your covered." I showed him my walkee talkee.

"Helmet, This is Sugar & Spice I have found Pretty Boy I repeat I have found Pretty Boy do you copy? Over."

"Roger that Proceed the signal. Over." Carlos said.

I shook the tree for awhile. I stoped when I heard helicopter blades slicing through the air.

"Get UP!" Carlos shouted.

I cut James free with the knife I had in my pocket.

"Hurry before the man in black gets here!" He said.

I let James up first I saw a tree shake slightly and hoped up on the rope ladder and climbed fast.

I brought the rope up before anything or anyone could climb 's when I saw him a man all dressed in

all black carrying a knife and baseball bat. James started sobbing again.

I pulled James beside me.

"Shh James! It's ok I got you." I whispered.

"W-where'd he learn how to fly a helicopter?" James was obviously scared.

"Helicopter assasins 3" He laughed.

James screamed at that information.

"Shh! I told you it's okay!" I said.

"Lilly loves James!" Carlos sang.

"Like a brother" I smiled.

He kept crying so I gave him his 'Cuda "man spray".

"Ok I feel slightly better." He sniffled.

"You're very mother-like,By the way I'd make a man spray joke but this is serious." Carlos commented.

"Never say that again." I growled.

James leaned on me.

"It'll all turn out alright like it always does, can you count how many times it turned out okay for you?" I asked thinking that will keep

him busy for awhile and maybe even calm him down a bit.I listened there were many times it was okay.

Carlos somehow landed the helicopter and we got out safely.

We managed to run past Gustavo and get safely into the car. We knew we'd have to face him just not now.

Carlos drove while I sat in the back with James. He put his head on my lap and fell asleep.

The drive home was short, but I was scared for the 'Pretty Boy's' life.

"It'll be okay" I whispered, James was still asleep. _Poor boy,_I thought.


	15. The Man In Black

Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Time rush :( :P or iPads. Me? Own something? Are you crazy?  
>CARLOS POV<p>I know I'll hate myself for this but I think James and my sister would make a cute couple.<p>

Oh geeze I almost barfed there.

"Shut up,Carlos I can tell your thinking about something that involves me" Lilly said pretty much reading my thoughts.

"How did you know." I asked.

"You get a stupid look on your face, The same one you used to make when talking about me" She answered.

Lilly and I walked in with James behind us, Sure enough Kendall ran up to us and tried to beat up James. Protective! I thought.

"WHERE THE HE** IS MY SISTER!" Kendall screamed trying to run past us.

"Kendall!" Lilly practically had to yell over him.

She just gave him some look I didn't recognize and he stopped still glaring at James.

"If you did anything! You -" A long line of curse words followed directed at James, who held his face in his hands clearly fighting back tears and screaming "I'm sorry!". Poor guy, I thought.

"Kendall stop!" Mama Knight shouted with tears running down her face, Kendall stopped cursing.

"Can I talk to you?" Lilly said to Kendall leading him to the kitchen.

Logan for the first time in his life glared at the blonde boy. I couldn't belive it the guy we used to swear he

could've had a crush on (we thought he was gay do to him being terrible around girls.). The guy who was his absolute best friend in the whole world, He was glaring at.

"Logan I didn't know you were the jealous type." I commented.

"I'm not." He grumbled.

I guess he does seriously love my sister, I frowned. I guess I'll stalk them less now, I thought. What? I'm still an over protective brother what do you expect?

Lilly walked out of the kitchen followed by Kendall.

"Explain!" Kendall said to James slightly less likely to murder the pretty boy.

James once again explained the story to Kendall,Mama Knight,Jo,Stephanie,And he finished

Mama Knight asked him to explain what The Man In Black looked like.

"Well the little bit of hair I saw under his black toque was platinum blonde, His eyes were blue-green, he was about 6'2, he was a big

guy and I think thats all?" He sniffled.

Lilly wrote all that down on a peice of paper.

"Wait a sec was Katie wearing her Lucky Bracelet?" Kendall asked.

" whats that have to do with anything?" James asked.

Kendall laughed awkwardly "It can um... show us her location." He replied.

He ran off to his room and brought out an iPad.

"How'd you get the bracelet to be a tracking device?" I asked puzzled.

"Logan" Kendall replied.

Thank god for Kendall being even more over protective than I was.

KENDALL POV

I hopped in the car with James, Jo, and Steph.

I was terrified and angery that my little sister was missing and some creep had her.

"You be careful!" Mom warned.

"We will." I grumbled.

Logan Lilly and Carlos followed us in their car. Jo had the iPad and was telling me where to go.

The drive was long and it led us out of LA and into some farming comunity, I didn't pay attention to where we were, just where we had to be.

Soon we were led to somewhere by the woods with a dirt road leading into it.

We had made a stop at Roque Records and Carlos stole the helicopter again.

We drove down the dirt road terrified of what might be ahead.

KATIE POV

I opened my eyes expecting to be at home in my bed, boy was I wrong. I opened them to see a dark room with the floor covered in hay.

I wasn't even sitting, my wrists had ropes tied around them the ropes were tied to the ceiling. I saw light pouring through the cracks in

the walls. I was sure I was in a barn.

"Are y-y-you okay?" I heard a tiny little voice ask.

I whipped around to see a girl scratched,scraped, and bruised sitting on the floor with her wrists tied too.

"The-the-the last girl told me when the new girl arrives the old o-o-one ...goes." she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Oh no I know what she means by goes. I started sobbing.

"Help! Somebody! Help me! Help us!" I cried looking all around me trying to find my cell phone.

"I-it's no use, were doomed" She cried.

"Whats your name? " She asked barely breathing

"K-Katie." I whispered.

"Katie? I love that name. Mine's Stacy." The black haired girl replied.

"I-I don't want to die Stacy." I whined quietly.

"When the week is through, you will. You can't imagine the things he does, its terrifying, It's torture." Stacy said tears still running down her face.

"How did you end up here in He**?"she asked.

"Um I was abducted outside a movie theater... I can't find my phone." I said

"He always takes them and smashes them. I was abducted while jogging with my dogs in the park... they-they're g-g-gone now." Stacy

tarted sobbing. Her eyes already red and puffy from crying. Tear tracks stained her face.

"The first day is easiest, the rest is worse. He-he makes you w-watch."

"Watch what?" I asked horrified.

Just then a man in all black burst through the door.

"Hey you little b-" the man growled.

"You'll find out now" She whispered just loud enough for me to hear and not him.

"Its your turn Stacy" Her name came out like acid.

"W-why am I here!" I demanded.

No answer. He locked the door behind him and cut the girl free. He grabbed an ax and Stacy collapsed onto the hay.

"Don't look." she said breathlessly.

I shut my eyes. I heard a loud scream come from across the room, Stacy was gone. 


	16. What Happened?

A/N I still dont own anything :( I dont even own "Lilly Garcia" I seriously don't own myself. , So ya enjoyyy :D

LILY POV

"Did you hear that?" Logan whispered

"Yes,It wasn't Katie. But were close." Kendall grumbled.

Finally after walking for what seemed like hours we saw it; an old beaten up barn.

"She's in there" Kendall said.

I told Carlos to stand by in the helicopter with Stephanie and Dad. We needed an officer here, so we called

in one we could always count on, even when we were climbed down the ladder. He ran up to the

door and nodded. We all got out our weapons; Jo had a metal bat, I had a gun (I have my ways), Kendall had a knife, and Logan had a metal bat some odd reason James' weapon of choice was his ' Dad had a kicked down the door. Someone inside screamed.

"Don't hurt me anymore!" Katie sobbed.

Dad walked in with a gun.

"Are you alone in there?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes I am! Help!" She cried.

Dad walked in gun by Kendall and they said it was safe we entered the barn. Kendall ran up to his little sister cutting the ropes and setting her free.

"It's okay. We're here!" Kendall whispered tears already running down his face.

A shot gun went off behind all of us just missing me by an inch.

"Get the eff outta here!" The man in black shouted.

"A-s H-les first!" I said pointing the gun at him.

We all had our weapons ready and the man ran off.

"I love you so much please stop getting into trouble." Logan cried wrapping his arms around me.

"I try my best trouble finds me. I love you too Logie Bear." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before we took Katie up in the helicopter.

Katie was finally safe with us. For the first time I actually looked at her, She was covered in blood, bruises all over her body, scratches and scrapes every where aswell.

"What happened!" Kendall was about ready to kick that guy's a-s.

"I don't remember..." Katie fell over, James was there to catch her.

Logan went over and I gave him the first aid kit. I didn't understand a word he said, I mean I understood but didn't completely take it all in. All I know is that Katie is fine.

The drive was long and terrible, Logan and I didn't talk much because we didn't wanna be all couple-like around James and

Katie. At least not at the moment.

Every one but me and Logan went to take Katie to the doctor, we were really worried dont get us

thing was we didn't fit in the cars with everyone else, even guitar dude was going with them!

"Everyones gone..." I said awkwardly.

"So they are..." Logan's face went red.

We talked for awhile but walked into Logan and Kendall's sat on his bed and just kept talking.

Finally I couldn't take it I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

He kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist, before anything else could happen the door to his room slammed open,

Guess who? Carlos! Argh why does he have to burst in just at the wrong time!

"Hey! Lets go to the pool!" He said grabbing my wrist.

"No,no,no,no,no!" I said grabbing the door frame.

"Ngh Fine!" I shouted angrily.

Logan grabbed my hand and walked out of 2J with us.

I just felt like it so I jumped in the water straight away to get away from Carlos.

Great, he followed me.

"Carlos Buddy, I love you but you need to leave me alone I'm starting to really hate you." I said.

"No way I love ya too Lils but I'm not leaving you alone with him." Carlos said seriously

"He's Logan you know he's harmless!" I shouted.

"Yeah but you're not exactly an angel!" He said

"Eh true." Logan said and I laughed, It was true.

We all dried off while sunbathing. I walked past Logan. and told him to meet me back at the apartment.

Off I went to the elevator. It was peacefull except for the elevator music.

I sat on the couch waiting for them to get home. Mama Knight was out for the day, James was at the gym with Kendall, and I got Katie

to try and convince my brother to go skating at the nearest ice rink (over the phone convincing of course), Carlos might leave me alone!

Logan walked in and shut the door.

"No Carlos?" I asked

"No Carlos." He smiled.

"What do ya wanna do?" I asked.

"Hmm I don't know. I wonder if we go in my room someone will burst in on us again." Logan joked

"With our luck... Probably." I said walking down the hall to his room.

He followed me.

"You have no clue how adorable you are." I smiled

"Awe thanks." Logan said

"I'm surprised you love me." I said.

"Why? You're beautiful,Kind,Smart,Funny, Whats not to love?" He hugged me.

"And I'm a nerd." He frowned

"Yes but you're my nerd" I smiled.

He kissed me and surprisingly no one interupted us for once. I pulled him closer loving every moment. He wrapped his arms around me and gues what, surprise you

some one walked in! The door slaming open made me jump.

"Get over here! NOW!" The person screamed.

A/N Hahahaha I'll update by like three tomorrow :D cliff hanger.. who could it be?

If you guess right I'll give you some air... you know ya want it O_O


	17. Interuptions

A/N I think I promised to get this up by three so here yah go 8-)

LOGAN POV

What a surprise! This time it wasn't Carlos.

"Stupid Dog's Sister!Here Now!" Gustavo shouted.

Oh no poor Lilly's gonna get yelled at by a big mean fat guy. Yes, I'm talking about Gustavo.

She angrily walked over to him.

"What do you want!" She almost shouted in his face.

"Get out here I need to speak with you!" He screamed back.

Oh great.

LILLY POV

We walked silently into the kitchen.

"Why will you not break up with him?" Gustavo yell whispered.

"There are many reasons!" I screamed

"Yeah right." He snapped.

"LISTEN FATSO!" I yelled.

Oh sh-t did I really just say that.

"Logan is sweet,smart,adorible and he loves ME THREE GOOD REASONS I SHOULD BREAK

UP WITH HIM!" I screamed in his face.

Oh great here it comes, I thought. I prepared myself for the worst.

LOGAN POV

Holy effing sh-t! I started laughing histaricly still scared for her life.

Great, He even knows where we keep our knives too! I thought.

Be brave Logan,Be brave. I thought running out of the room.

I hid behind the couch just peeking to see what was going on.

"YOU BETTER WATCH IT MISSY!" Gustavo yelled

"I'm not hearing any reasons..." Lilly said , God this girl was brave!

"FINE! 1) It will help me!" Lilly looked at him funny.

"It will help them too!" He said in defense

"2) You can be single and party. 3) Carlos will stop STALKING YOU!" He screamed the last part.

"1) If it's good for you I don't like it, FIND A NEW SONG! 2) I love him so I don't want to be single! 3) Thats how I know Carlos is still protective and cares about me, So if you do not like that YOU ARE A HEARTLESS JERK!" She pushed him out the door and

slammed the door.

The entry to apartment 2J flew open again. This time Kendall,Katie,Mama Night,Carlos and James stood there.

"Holy f- sh-t!" Kendall shouted changing his curse word.

"Did you just...?" Carlos asked in astonishment

"Oh My god!" Mama Knight said

"Wow!" Katie commented her eyes wide.

"Holy eff!" James said.

"Did you just win an arguement with GUSTAVO!" They all asked astonished.

"Yeah..." Lilly answered confused.

XxXxXxX

We had talked about Lilly's conversation with Gustavo for a while.

When it got late we all had to sleep. Sadly Katie wanted Lilly to sleep in her own bed tonight

Katie was still shaken up from the aabduction we still don't know why she was covered in blood and we don't

know where the man in black is.

"Night Lilly." I said smiling

"Night Logan" She said giving me a quick kiss and than heading into her and Katie's room.

I thought about James' and Carlos' accusing me of being gay when we were younger, I still don't know why they did.

All I could say now was I'm soooo not gay. Although I don't know why I think about theese random things

I just do. Why do people think? What are thoughts? What's everyone else thinking about?

What's Lilly thinking about? Is she sleeping yet? Why does she love me? Why won't she take

Gustavo's money and break up with me? I was thinking so many different things at the moment.

Here come some more of my random-almost-asleep-thoughts, God help me if I don't forget my name when we kiss,

How can she be related to Carlos and be so... non-innocent?

I finally shut my eyes and quit thinking random things and fell asleep.

Dreamless and boring sleep.

BTRbtrBTRbtrBtR

Curse you morning sunlight! I want to sleep some more!

Well at least there isn't as much drama today. I jumped out of bed trying not to wake Kendall.

Anyone in this apartment knows he's a jerk in the morning.

LILLY POV

Sleeping in this bed felt weird, unfarmilliar and uncomfortable.

I heard someone get up out of bed and decieded it was time to wake up (I hate being the first one up).

"Oh hey Logan" I smiled seeing who it was that woke up.

"Morning. Do you know what time it is?" He asked smiling.

"Oh it's 8:15 am why?" I asked

"Just curious." He replied.

An alarm clock went off in Kendall and Logan's room.

"EVERYONE GET UP ITS TIME TO GET READY!" Kendall was panicing.

Oh right, I smiled thats what day it is.

Logan and I ran into our rooms. 


	18. Getting Ready

A/N Oh yeah it's the day can you guess which one? I told you about it in chapter five... Here it is the day you've all been waiting for! :D

JO POV

Lilly,Stephanie,Katie,Mama Knight,and the Jennifer with a soul were driving to 'Live Beautiful'

in the car with me, Yes to day was the day! We were all so happy.

Tyler was happy to be the ring barer and my little sister (visiting) was excited to be our little flower girl.

We all had our hair and makeup done and now we were headed home to put on our dresses.

We headed into my apartment because the boys were changing in their apartment.

"Jo!" Grace screached happily.

"Hi Gracie! How've ya been?" I asked my ten year old little sister.

"Great!" She said than went off to get ready.

We all got ready in peace and drove off to the church.

KENDALL POV

Oh god we were all freaking out, Carlos didn't know how to tie a tie, James was still playing with his hair in the mirror (typical James)

Logan was done but complaining he was bored, I was freaking out and nervous!, Jett (only here to rub the fact I'm getting married in his face (I know Mean right?)) was doing the same thing as James, and Guitar dude was playing his guitar.

"Calm down! Logan help Carlos, James you look fine!Jett please stop it! Guitar Dude, you cant take that down the isle." I shouted

"Kendall stop freaking out!" Logan laughed.

I did as I was told and started getting ready again.

I went through things I was supposed to do thinking I was forgetting something; I got the rings, the location, I sent invites, I forgot to invite officer Garcia! Oh great, I whipped out my phone and called him.

The conversation was short, But he is coming to the wedding.

Gustavo and Kelly were invited (just to be nice) also we wanted to see what would happen on the one day

He couldn't yell at the 'Dog with anger issues' A.K.A me.

LOGAN POV

Carlos was annoying, he wouldn't stop squirming while I was trying to help him with his tie.

Although I finally got him to stay still so I could put his tie on for him.

I wonder how he never learned to tie a tie, even when we went to prom I remember Lilly Parker A.K.A

Lilly Garcia (his sister) had to tie it for him.

"Thanks Logan," I turned to walk away

"Hey be careful with my sister, don't you hurt her." Carlos said seriously (very un-Carlos of him).

"I would never hurt her. Also you are welcome." I said honestly.

XxXxXx

We hopped in the car with Kendall, James,Carlos, Jett and Guitar dude... off to the best night of Kendall and Jo's lives so far.

Well at least what should be...

A/N Oh yeah I know I'm horrible: Will it turn out okay? What would go wrong? What does Logan mean by so far?

What will happen at dinner? :O oh this is gonna be fun to write :DD (no I'm not giving anything away... or am I?)

Well hope you enjoyed... tell me with the magic button below ^_^

By the way thank you ILoveCarlosPenaJr. and MusicLover001 for all the kind reviews!


	19. Unexpected

A/N Enjoy as i have said before i dont own anything well i own my computer and my book of fan fics but i do not own btr :( lolz

LILLY POV

We got to the church and I walked down the isle with the best man (Logan),

Steph walked down the isle with My brother,Carlos,Jett walked down the isle with

(Kendall didn't want him to walk down the isle with Jennifer for some reason), Jennifer walked down the isle with Guitar dude, and Katie and James walked together.

Jo obviously walked down the isle with her father.

and that Tyler kid walked with Grace (Jo's sister).

The preacher said the thing preachers always say I don't think I need to repeat it.

Kendall and Jo kissed making everyone except Jett self centered jerk.

Then the two went over to sign those papers I forgot what they were called.

We all headed out to the reception a.k.a the after party type thing. The part that was my absolute

favourite.

xXxXxXx

The newly weds danced to Nothing Even Matters by Big Time Rush they made a special version that was

slower just for the occasion (Jo's Choice).

When they finished everyone clapped. I really thought it was cute.

The next song that played was for everyone to dance to the song was Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

"Want to dance with me?" Logan asked sounding very shy

I laughed "Do you really need to ask,Logie?" I said.

He laughed and we started slow dancing, and it still surprises me how much I love him.

Everyone was having fun including us.

"I'm pretty sure I've said this so many times before that it's getting annoying but, I really love you Lilly." He whispered

"I love you too Logan.I love you so, so much."I replied.

The song finally ended and the DJ announced it was time to throw the boquet of flowers.

I stood in the very back even though I knew there was a risk of getting that thought I took a step back before Jo threw the boquet. I wasn't too interested in catching it so I just stood there.

Surprisingly I still caught it as if by magic because it didn't look at all like it was going in my direction.

I gave the flowers to Jo not knowing what to do with them and not really wanting them.

"Congrats" Jo said winking as if catching the flowers proved anything

"Um thanks but they're just flowers,Jo" I said giggling.

"Oh remember the thing we orginized before the bachelorette party?" She asked

"Yeah...?"I said

"Well it's time." She said going up on stage.

Hey Soul Sister by Train started playing and all the brides maids went up on stage followed by me and Grace.

We all did our little orginized dance we had planned me being clumsy fell, I got back up quickly catching onto what moves were next.

I laughed when I made a mistake, This was absolutely better than any school dance.

We were all laughing like crazy when the song ended.

xXxXxXx

All Logan and I drank once again was pop, considering we were the only ones able to drive other than Jo, but we wanted her to have a

good time again tonight so I offered and Logan was pretty much forced.

"Okay I guess we better sit down now." Logan said

Reminding me of what the DJ had just said (he had told us all it was time to eat.).

STEPHANIE POV

Luckily we all got to sit beside the person we walked down the isle with, well except Jo who sat in the middle of the cresant shaped table with Kendall. We all sat facing the guests and parents, who all ate either steak or lobster. Luckily none of the guests were allergic. I looke over to Lilly and Logan who were definately holding hands under the table until it was time to eat.

"Carlos quit spying and enjoy your food." I laughed

"Nrgh fine." He whispered smiling.

Geeze he was adorable. We enjoyed our dinner without much talking,well when we finished dinner that was another story; there was

laughing, talking, shouting,whispering even singing coming from the kids' table.

When dinner finished the chicken dance started playing and we danced,what else? but the chicken dance it self.

I guess it was time to tell Carlos the most surprising exciting thing of my life, although I was horrified of what his reaction would be.

I pulled him outside when the song finished.I took a deep breath and just said it.

"Carlos, I think I'm... gonna have a baby" I said trying hard to say it.

"Holy cr-p... holy cr-p! HOLY CR-P!" He smiled

Better reaction than I thought.

"You're not mad?" I asked astonished.

"Why would I be?" He asked laughing.

"I'm not too sure to tell you the truth... lets talk later." I said walking back inside.

The party was still going on and was planned to end at 2:30 am at the were all having a blast.

Well it was fun while it lasted, when an unexpected guest showed up at the wedding oh man did things get confusing.

A/N No this is not the end of the wedding day the wedding will continue and srry I take so long with updates, although there are people who update every month not every hour. keep that in mind and consider yourself lucky :P lol jk jk

Thank you to all who favourited and reviewed you are all wounderful :D you have all made me smile somehow :P Even Katie . 


	20. Not My Father

A/N yeah yeah! Back to CS Story :)

LOGAN POV

We hadn't seen him since we were all four,

NOW HE DECIDES TO SHOW HIS FACE!

CARLOS POV

This man was the worst father ever he doesn't even deserve that title!

And he decides to show his face today! OF ALL DAYS!

JAMES POV

Uh oh things are about to get fighty...

real fighty,real fast.

KENDALL POV

Seeing this man brought back haunting memories, anger and depresion.

"WHAT THE F#! ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed at him

"I am here to apologize." My 'dad' said flatly.

In a flash Logan,James,Carlos,Guitar dude and surprisingly Jett were there to back me up.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN APOLOGIZE YOU B^%!#" Katie screamed running up and slapping him.

"Katie is that anyway to talk you your father?" He almost shouted.

"No it is not, but to me you are just some stranger who left my brother to be the man of the house!" She screamed.

"I hate you! JUST LEAVE!" She sobbed

"Yeah RANDY, We've had enough drama lately. WE DON'T NEED YOU!" I screamed.

He looked at his feet and then left without another word.I started to feel terrible but fought back the feeling, telling myself

that this man had ruined our lives and didn't deserve to be let in so easily or even at all.

I had never heard Katie swear in her whole life, now I have and I was proud of her.

Now she sat at the table crying into James with him comforting her. I think they might actually be good together.

"Kendall..." Carlos whispered about ready to comfort me,

but before he could I just left. I sat outside for a good twenty minutes.

LILLY POV

That was some drama we did not need at all, no sir, I believe we have all had enough drama

for the rest of our lives.

"Lilly can I talk to you?" Carlos said beaming and sitting over beside James and Katie.

We all followed except Kendall who was still thinking outside.

"I know this may not be the time to tell every one this but... I'm gonna be a dad!" Carlos said, grinning almost

litterally ear to ear.

"CONGRADULATIONS BRO!"I said, throwing my arms around him.

James laughed "Weren't you supposed to be the innocent one?"

"Not anymore." He laughed.

"Logan we all know he hasn't. I know for a fact that I didn't, Jo did you and Kendall...?" He asked.

Jo shook her head.

"Guess you are the only non-innocent one Carlitos." Logan commeted.

"Well then! Bad Carlos! But still Congrats!" I joked still smiling.

"How do you all know 'I haven't!' Why the h-ll would you think that?" Logan asked confused

"One reason and one reason only; You are sweet and adorable Logie Bear." I giggled

"Well you are all right." He confessed.

"On a different note, got any names in mind?" Jennifer asked.

Carlos and Stephanie whispered to each other

"Yes but we want it to be a surprise." Stephanie said.

We all groaned; We wanna know now! I frowned.

"Be right back!" Guitar dude said running to go barf in a plant.

"Yuck." I said flatly.

Well when you start vomiting in plants thats about time to stop I myself do not know the feeling.

We decided it was time to head home because everyone else had left an hour ago.

I was almost falling asleep as was Logan. Luckily Stephanie hadn't had a drink at all tonight.

We all headed home in the two cars leaving 'Sudzies Clean Up' to clean

our disaster area.

vvWvvWvvWvv

Every one passed out in various places around the apartment; Kendall was on the couch, James on the floor,Carlos inside the swirly slide somehow, I let Stephanie sleep in my bed and Katie passed out on her bed, I like most nights slept in Logans bed with him, and Mama Knight fell asleep peacefully in her bed.

"The one time we're not going to be heard by anyone and there is no Carlos or anything to interupt were too tired." I mumbled

"Its horribll..." Logan mumbled, falling asleep.

For once I dreamed I dreamed about getting married... to my Logie Bear. It was a happy drama free dream. I was positive I was smiling in my sleep. I really love this boy. 


	21. Logan I'll Kill You!

A/N I really fell in love with this story (not litterally of course) and I don't know how to end this story. All I know is I do not want to end it yet :)guess what! the story jumps nine months ahead!  
>WARNING: Things get complicated between Carlos and Logan ;D Again... no further ideas :  
>Disclaimer: Did we not already go over the fact I don't own anything!<p>

CARLOS POV

**Jump nine months ahead**

Waking up is the easy part, getting out of bed is hard.

I had to go to the doctors office with Stephanie, so I did wake up slightly easier.

"Morning Carlos" Stephanie said oddly cheerful

"Morning, Have I told you how beautiful you are?" I asked smiling tyring to keep her in a good mood.

As you all know I am honest so this was really what I thought. You could tell she was pregnant and not fat.

Even if she looked fat, she's my Stephanie,I will always love her. She smiled.

"Thank you,You are going to make a great dad" I smiled at that thought, me a dad!

xXxXxXx

We pulled up at the hospital.

"I am really happy for us, for you especialy!" I added being careful just in case

I was worrying in the back of my mind, Mama Knight was at the gym, James was at the gym,

Katie was at the mall with Jennifer (they made friends at the wedding),And I was her;

No one but Logan and Lilly would be at the apartment for at least an hour!

What if... okay lets not think about that, I thought.

"Stop worrying!" Stephanie laughed but still said it seriously.

"I've got alot of things on my mind; you having the baby,Kendall and Jo on their honeymoon in Hawaii,Me being a dad soon,

Logan and My sister alone-" I tried to finish but she interupted

"Carlos Garcia! Don't you be worrying about your sister! They'll be fine!" She snapped.

xXxXxXx

Luckily they fired '' when they saw him taking - good - advice from Logan.

We had (his name sounds like dan eels) I laughed when we first heard his name (nine months ago).

"Well Stephanie everything still seems fine, your due date is still in about a week or so." the doctor said.

"Thank you " I did my best not to laugh this time.

xXxXxXx

When we got to the door of apartment 2J I started to open the door then heard

Logan and my sister running around the apartment trying to be quiet.

I put my ear up to the door.

"Quick!Hurry!" Logan yell whispered just loud enough for me to hear

"I am!" Lilly snapped.

"What am I suposed to do then!" Logan said stopping running around.

"Pretend you were watching T.V!" Lilly whispered

The T.V snapped on and I heard the 'Dora The Explorer' theme song.I entered the apartment.

"H-hey Carlos" Lilly said looking up from a magazine.

LILLY POV

We ran around the apartment like crazy people trying to figure out what to do.

Logan flicked on the T.V while I pretended I was reading the whole time.

"H-hey Carlos" I said stuttering.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Carlos asked

Oh Sh#t he's looking at me think of something, he knows something is up.

"You know... boring stuff..."I said looking at Logan.

"Not much talking." Logan said honestly, well he was right.

"Nice shirt you got there." Carlos said accusingly

"I pushed her in the pool as a joke." Logan said, good cover, I thought.

"Why didn't you wear one of your shirts instead of Logan's" He said still suspicous

"Mine are all dirty." I said

"Mama Knight did laundry before going to the gym." Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"She couldn't find them." Logan growled, very un-Logan like.

"They were where they always are." Carlos snapped

"I did just move here." I replied.

"Yeah a year ago." Carlos stated

"Nrgh you caught us!" I sighed my head fell to the counter.

"I knew it!" Carlos screamed furious at Logan

"What now?" Logan said slightly scared

"RUN!" I screamed running out the door, Logan close behind me.

I hid in the supply closet.

LOGAN POV

I felt like I was running for my life which I probably was.

"Get over here!" Carlos screamed behind me.

I screamed and kept running.I knew this was a bad idea.

LILLY POV

I didn't lock the supply closet door I only held it shut until Carlos and Logan ran past.

Someone opened the door slowly.

"Do you mind if I come in here too?" Jett said very unlike himself.

"Sure take a seat,but don't lock the door" I said.

"You got sumthin on your mind?" I asked

"Can I tell you a secret? With out you telling anyone... ever?" Jett asked

I heard screaming from down the hall so I opened the door and pulled Logan inside the supply closet.

"Yes you can Jett. Text me it later or something." I said.

"DO NOT MAKE ME CALL DAD!"I screamed

"If you do I'll just tell him about you and Logan." He snapped back

"THEN I'LL TELL HIM YOU GOT STEPH PREGNANT!" I screamed.

"Fine... truce." he grumbled.

James walked by us coming back from the gym.

"Hey can you keep an eye on Carlos so he doesn't murder my boyfriend?" I asked

"Yeah sure." Logan went out the door and stayed on one side of James while Carlos stayed on the other.

"Okay what did you want to tell me?" I asked Jett, locking the door and sitting infront of it.

"I... I'll text you it but delete it after." He said , hesitant.

I nooded. The 'You Have Recieved A message' symbol popped up on my screen.

_From Jett S _

_To: Lilly I think I might be... gay. _

_Please don't tell anyone and don't laugh_

_From: Lilly G _

_To: Jett _

_Jett, I would never laugh at you and if you specificly tell_

_me not to tell anyone then you can absolutely trust me (:_

_From Jett S _

_To: Lilly _

_Okay I trust you, but could you show me when you delete _

_this convo. from your phone_?

I answered him by turning my phone towards him and pressing delete.

"Who do you think you like?" I asked

"Kendall" He frowned.

* * *

><p>AN BEFORE YOU CLICK REVIEW! I had 2nd thoughts about this chapter, and 3rd thoughts and 4th thoughts now that I am done I am having 5th 6th and 7th thoughts. As I said before I am running out of ideas on where to go so now its just like a straight road filled with obsticles will they get to their destination? O: ik corny right :P PS Some people cant say specific i cant spell specificly .


	22. Claire

A/N Yay I updated! sorry for the wait it's just my cousins from AB are visiting and I only get to see them once every few years...  
>But enjoy the update! :D btw there are words said in spanish I used google translate so they are probably wrong but i tried.<p>

LILLY POV

Oh cr-p this was gonna be hard.

"Jett?Why didn't... but then... It's okay?" I had no clue how to react to this.

"Thanks Lilly." He said walking out the door.

xXxXxXx

I don't know if Jett was mad at me or what. I think he was.

What ever, don't let me help, I thought. I rested my head on Logan's shoulder and went

back to watching the movie. He fell asleep I soon did the same.

I woke up to my phone ringing; it was the one I had set for Carlos' calls.

I glanced at the clock and it was 3 am.

"Hello?" I said sleepily

"Were at the hospital! Wake up the guys its time its time its time!" He almost screamed.

I woke up Logan.

"Whaaat?" He said half asleep

"STEPH'S HAVING THE BABY!" I shook him.

"Okay so doesn't wake up Kendall?" Logan asked

"DIBS!" I almost shouted.

"Too late you guys are effin loud! I'm getting up!" He grumbled

"I'll wake up James" I said.

I walked into his and Carlos' shared room and sat on the bed near him.

"Pssst James wake up." I said shaking his shoulder gentley.

"Nooo..." He said still pretty much sleeping

"Stephanie's at the hospital James." I said louder this time.

"Fiiine." He grumbled, getting out of his bed.

xXxXx

We drove to the hospital still in our 'PJs'.

At least it was was still afraid of my brother because he always glares at him.

I pulled up and we ran into the hospital with our slippers,sandals,and sneakers on.

Doctors gave us funny looks.

We found Stephanie and Carlos,Carlos was happy but really fidgity and nervous.

"Steph!" I said

"Lilly! Calm your brother down." She commanded.

I nodded. "Carlos." I said putting my arm around him.

He snapped out of his fidgiting but started hyperventilating.

CARLOS POV

Holy ^&*( Oh my god! Oh my god oh my god!

Lilly put her arm around me and I stopped fidgiting instantly I started

hyperventilating.

"It's okay Carlitos." Lilly said softly,wrapping me into a hug.

I stopped hyperventilating.

"Thank you. You always calmed me down even when we were kids." I said

"You're welcome. Emotional day today is it not?" She whispered still hugging me.

"Yeah." I sighed and let go.

STEPHANIE POV

*A Couple Hours Later*

"IT HURTS LIKE H^&%" I screamed

"One last push." The doctor said.

I pushed with all my might and we heard crying.

LOGAN POV

We were in the waiting room and Lilly had fallen asleep on my lap.

Katie was reading magazines and drinking a coffee.

I sat here trying not to fall asleep and fall over while James drank coffee after coffee.

"Come on in guys." Carlos said.

I carried Lilly into the room where Stephanie,Carlos and the baby were.

"Wake up baby. Steph just gave birth" I whispered into my girlfriend's ear.

Lilly woke up.

"What did you guys name her?" She asked sleepily

"Claire." Stephanie whispered , holding her newborn baby in her arms.

I could still see Carlos glaring at me.

Geeze Carlos it was going to happen sometime! Be thankful it was someone who actually loves her, I thought.

"Oh Carlos be happy. Stephanie just gave birth to your newborn baby girl!" Lilly snapped

Carlos mumbled something in spanish I couldn't under my absolute surprise Lilly middle fingered him.

"Be happy you little turd" Lilly said

"Fine!" Carlos grumbled in an accent.

Claire started crying.

"Shh shh baby it's okay." Stephanie rocked her to sleep.


	23. No,No,No, This Can't Be Happening!

A/N Tell me what you think of anyone of my stories I live off of reviews O_O :P

LILLY POV

I walked outside because the hospital was creeping me out. My cell phone rang loudly

when I got outside in the pouring rain.

"Lilly?" My mother's voice asked

"Speaking.." I said confused

"You are coming home now okay!" Why was she mad did Carlos tell her?

"What! Why!" I said horrified.

"Carlos told me and you are coming home right effing now!" She screamed

"Carlos has a baby bad mom if you wanted me home than you shouldn't

have sent me here!I am NOT coming back ever!" I screamed and then hung up.

I read a text from my mom:

To: Brat Child From: Mom You and Carlos both are coming home today weather you like it or not!

I turned my phone off. I started sobbing, what are we going to do! I thought.

Carlos ran out "Lilly what's wrong!" He asked terrified.

"Mom wants us home... today!" I said between sobs.

CARLOS POV

I can't leave my baby girl! I can't leave my friends!

We have to run away for a bit.

"What are we going to do!" Lilly cried

I wrapped my arms around my sister.

"We are running away as soon as Stephanie gets out of the hospital." I said once again determined to keep my sister with us here.

"H-how-w?" She cried into my shoulder

"We will find a way." I growled.

Logan ran outside into the rain.

"Guys what's wrong?" He said, stealing my sister

"We have to run away from here." I said

"Why?" Logan was seriously confused.

"We can't go home, we just can't!" Lilly was still crying

"I am coming with you guys, no matter what, Carlos." Logan said calming my sister down slightly.

"So are Stephanie and Claire when they are out of the hospital in a few weeks." I said

This was horrible,what are we going to do? Where are we going to go? What is going on?

LOGAN POV

I was freaking out, I might not see the one girl I was absolutely in love with ever again.

I might not even see one of my best friends ever again either.

How is this going to happen? Why? How come theese things have to happen to us?

I need to help them, I can not live with my self if I don't.

"W-we n-n-n-need to leave today" Lilly spoke softly, fighting back tears once again.

"Okay." I said

"WHAT NO!" Carlos almost screamed.

"Not until me and Steph can come to, with Claire." He added

"Not like were going to do anything!" I spat.

Lilly shook her head and started sobbing again.

xXxXxXxXx

We drove to the PalmWoods to get some sleep the day started to early for us.

"I really love you Logie." Lilly said softly

"I love you too Lills" I smiled.

She -as always- slept in my room, I didn't mind.

Lilly snuggled up close to me and fell asleep, I fell asleep not long after.

LILLY POV

*a couple minutes earlier*

I snuggled up close to Logan, I always felt safe with him, like nothing could ever hurt me.

Logan loved me, he truely loved me and it showed through alot.

Thinking happy thoughts, I drifted off into a dreamless peaceful sleep. 


	24. A Difficult Desision

LOGAN POV

I awoke to see Gustavo trying to get Kendall out of his bed, sure Kendall is a light sleeper

but he never wants to get out of his bed.

"KENDALL GET THE F OUT OF BED SO GUSTAVO WILL SHUT UP" Lilly screamed.

Kendall let go of his bed posts and Gustavo fell over.

"KENDALL!" He screamed chasing him out the door.

Lilly just laughed at the scene.

"Have 'fun'" She kept laughing as I walked out the door so we could all go have 'fun'

at Rocque Records.

I followed Gustavo's shouts out to the street. Kendall got in one

Taxi while Gustavo got in the other one. I ran to the one with Kendall in it before it

took off without me.

The ride to Rocque Records was short and quiet.

Luckily when we got there Gustavo forgave Kendall, which was very unlike him.

xXxXxXx

We all had forgotten what we had done wrong but Gustavo sure didn't he had made us

sing Big Time Rush ten times with out breaks.

When we finished I remembered, we had broken one of his music awards.

When we finished he had yelled at me and told me he needed to speak with me.

All the other guys left fearing what he would say.

"Break up with Carlos' Sister or you are out of the band!" He yelled in my face.

Oh crap I should have left with them.

"NOW GET OUT! make your decision!" He screamed slamming the door behind me.

I decided to walk home to have more time to think about this.

How could Gustavo do this, it was low even for him.

Why is the drama unable to stop between us people at the PalmWoods?

If you ask me I am sick and tired of it. It took twenty minutes to get to the door of apartment 2J

I made my desision there, at the door. I decided it

was time to end it.

There on sitting on the couch was my desision.

"I can't do this anymore its over I'm out." I said sadly

"Why?" The person asked sadly.

"Gustavo made me. It was either Breaking up or Breaking up the band. I am so sorry I chose this."

tears started running down my face.

I'm So sorry I thought.

A/N Yeah I know it is a really short chapter but I wanted to wait until the next chapter to tell you what Logan chose.  
>I know Im just so terrible :P ;D <p>


	25. Without GoodByes

A/N So here you are Logan's desision is final who's sad? Logan and who ever is sitting on the couch thats who. Well I'll shut up and let you read the rest of this drama filled yes I took the apartment name from iCarly. No this is not a crossover. I do not own iCarly or Btr :/ and no you will not be seeing anyone from iCarly in this story although you may see the names Sam and Valerie.

LOGAN POV

"You are seriously giving all this up FOR A GIRL!" Kendall almost shouted

I just nodded, James and Carlos sat there in astonishment.

"No please stay" James pleaded.

"No I'm leaving. Carlos would you give up the band for your helmet if it was full of corndogs?" I asked

tears still rolling down my face.

Carlos just nodded knowingly.

"Would you give up the band for a job with 'Cuda , your lucky comb, and Katie." I asked James

"Yeah." James scoffed.

"I didn't even wanna do this in the first place! Tell Gustavo this: I quit you were never nice to us and you are a F-ing jerk" With that I was shocked, James was sad. Carlos was proud of me because I had the guts to choose Lilly.

I ran into Lilly in the hallway she was leaning against the wall.

"I-" I started

"I heard, Logie. That was... amazing, you are the sweetest nicest guy I've ever met." She hugged me.

"I love you so much." I whispered

"You know I love you too." She replied in a whisper.

"We have to pack though. Lets go." I said, letting go.

She nodded and we walked back into apartment 2J.I walked into my room and Lilly walked into hers.

I packed clothes and well you know the basic things. I don't feel I need to list them.

Then I got a peice of paper and a pen and wrote on a peice of paper; I'm Sorry, I have to leave. Please understand. Do not

look for us.

I taped the note to my pillow. Lilly walked out of her room with a full walked out of his room

not even a minute later. We met Stephanie and Claire later in the parking lot.

We packed our belongings into our new van.

I hopped into the driver's seat and Lilly got into the passenger seat without a word.

Carlos silently slipped into the back seat and Stephanie buckled Claire into her carseat.

The baby fell asleep 6 minutes after we left the parking lot.

Lilly finally broke the silence.

"Where are we going to go?" She sounded worried

"Don't worry I have a place in mind." I assured her.

LILLY POV

xXxXxXx (In Seattle)

It was a long 2 days and my phone was going crazy. Mom kept calling.

Katie called this time so I picked up.

"Hello." I said flatly

"Where the h#ll are you!" she shouted

"None of your concern." I said, snapping my phone shut.

I know it was harsh but I can't let our mom find us.

"Those hotels were horrible!" Stephanie shivered.

I nodded. They were the worst I had ever seen.

Finally we had arrived at an apartment building; Bushwell Plaza.

We walked up to the door after parking.

"Welcome!" A blonde kid working at the desk smiled

"Hi." I said, followed by some hellos.

"I'm Alex. Last name?" He asked looking at the computer

"Mitchell." Logan answered, putting his arm around me.

I couln't help but laugh at him being protective.

"Oh! Room 7H." He smiled, handing me four keys.

"Thanks kid." Carlos nodded and we all walked up the stairs.

We picked out our rooms, there were Logan had said there was a baby because one of the rooms had a crib in it.

We put all of Claire's belongings into that room.

Stephanie and Carlos got their room ready while Logan and I got ours ready. That would take some getting used to.

"We better get disguises or something." I made a face

Logan started laughing "Yeah but don't put Steph in charge of that." He said.

"I heard that!" Stephanie laughed in the next room.

I just pray that we wont be found.I love Logan and we just can't go back to Minnesota.

We all hate it there and none of us want to go back. Carlos can't leave Claire and Steph, ever. 


	26. Delilah,Elizabeth,and Logan

Carlos POV

It was a long 3 days and my phone was full of messages.

My phone kept going crazy until I shut it off.

We had finally finished all of our rooms and we ordered pizza because nobody

wanted to cook after the long three days, hard work, and stress.

Every message on my phone was some version of 'Where are you?'.

We talked about getting jobs, new identities, and making ourselves look different.

Lilly flicked on the T.V and the first thing that was on was this: Logan Mitchell and Carlos

Garcia of Big Time Rush, Missing? on the news.

Lilly flicked the T.V off and ran out the door.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" She said closing it behind her.

LILLY POV

I ran down to the front desk that kid named Alex was still there.

"Hi" He smiled

"Hello. Have you seen this?" I said turning the T.V to the news

He nodded.

"Yes." He said confused

"Please don't tell anyone where we are it's an emergancy." I begged.

"I won't I promise." Alex said

"I'll even pay you extra, wait did you say yes?" I asked.

"Yes I said yes. And no keep your money." He replied, handing me my money back.

"Thank you. Hey how old are you, If you don't mind my asking?" I asked

"Oh Alex Samson, I'm 19" He smiled holding out his hand.

We shook hands and introduced ourselves.

"Do you know any where that I could get a job." I asked

"There's one open here, a waitress needed at Sal's Diner, a couple things. I can get you an interview here If ya like?" He offered.

"That would be great, Well you know where I am. Nice meeting you Alex." I waved and then ran up the sairs back to our apartment.

"Where did you go?" Logan said when I walked in the door

"None of your bisness" I hugged him.

He laughed

"Lilly tell us." Carlos said

"Payed the kid at the desk to not tell where we are." I replied.

"Holy Crap! We gotta get to bed!" Steph said and then ran up to their room.

It was quiet followed by Carlos snoring. I laughed, turning off all the lights as we walked to our room.

LOGAN POV

Lilly was adorable, she's so sweet too. I have no clue why I am thinking this as I obviously already know.

We fell asleep quickly because the past three days we have been working and driving non-stop well except for the

stops at hotels, gas stations and diners.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We woke up at 7 am, another long day ahead of us we all had interviews booked and after we had to

get our new personas.

LILLY POV

After saying goodbye and having breakfast I walked downstairs in my 'Interview' clothes as I called them.

XXXXXXX After I got all our fake IDs (Lisense,Birth Certificate,ID,etc.) I walked back to the Bushwell Plaza.

"Good morning Ms..." Alex asked

"G- Parker, Delilah." We shook hands.

"Cool fake name." he whispered when we were in the back office

"Thanks Alex" I smiled.

"The owner/Manager Sam Bushwell will be here in a few moments to interview you." He said walking back to the front desk

to help a little girl, who looked around eight.

A man in a suit with dark hair and blue eyes walked in, I stood up.

"Hello , I am Sam Bushwell." We shook hands.

"So where are you from?" He asked

"Min- Ohio." I corrected myself.

He asked more interviewn questions all of which I had anwers to until:

"So are you married" Oh god that creeped me out.

"Yes." I mentally slapped myself for that answer

After a long string of interview questions he hired me.

"You start tomorrow." He smiled as we walked our seprate ways.

xXxXxXx

"So!" Stephanie prompted

"I start tomorrow!" She hugged me

"Yay Lil- Deliliah!"She corrected herself.

"No you can call me Lili" I winked

"Smart one" She whispered.

Logan walked in the door

"No luck." He frowned.

"Logie!" I smiled.

"Why does he keep his name!" Stephanie (now Elizabeth) yell whispered.

"Logan is a common name." He said

"By the way um.. I made a mistake... now our personas are married." I made a face. 


	27. An Unpleasant Surprise

**A/N I wont be on here updating much cuz My computer broke! (im on my mom's)**

_**LILLY/LILI POV**_

To my absolute surprise Logan smiled.

"Cool" He kept on smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Ooh Carlos gon' be mad" Stephanie was only half kidding but I didn't realize Carlos would be mad.

Somehow I forgot to factor Carlos into this equasion.

**_CARLOS POV_**

When I walked into our apartment I couldn't help but sense the awkward feeling in the air. Lilly sat on the couch looking at her feet beside Steph while

Logan was nowhere in sight.

"Lilah and Logan are married!" Steph blurted out

"STEPHANIE!" Lilly shouted

"Sorry" She mumbled.

"Imma kill him!" I shouted

_**Lilly POV**_

I could see the fury in his eyes and they could see the sadness and terror in my eyes.

"You can't Alex and his girlfriend are coming over tonight." I said

I could tell he was angery even though it was obvious that it was my idea.

Logan walked down stairs witha tiara and wand, and Claire in his arms.

"Kay I feel better now that he-" Carlos began

"Looks like that?" I finished for him.

"Claire made me, 8 months and she can already threaten me." He sighed

"You've taught her well Lilly" Steph joked.

"" I snapped

We all begged Claire to let her uncle change and so she did.

Logan ran upstairs clearly happy with the outcome.

*later*

A knock at the door awoke me from my day sleep and I opened the door to see Alex.

The sight beside him horrified, shocked and worried me.


End file.
